


A Recipe for Love, Or: Lesbians and Lasagna

by angstbot, RowArk



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swen, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-01-17 21:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowArk/pseuds/RowArk
Summary: They were all lesbians and they ate lasagna every damn day. An intentionally ridiculous fic.





	1. Chapter 1

Emma’s brow wrinkled as she contemplated the casserole dish Regina had just pulled out of the oven. “Lasagna again? Seriously, Regina, is this the only thing you like to eat?” They were alone in the kitchen, Henry having gone upstairs to wash his hands before their weekly family dinner.

“No, there are certainly other things I love to _eat_ ,” Regina chuckled, and Emma couldn’t figure out what the emphasis was about.

“Really? What? Because I feel like it’s literally always lasagna.”

“Unbelievable,” Regina muttered under her breath. “No, dear,” she went on, “we had a pot roast just last week. It’s not my fault you’re not observant. Or that you’re so rude you complain about what people serve you when you’re their guest.”

Emma was a little taken aback. “Rude! What? Come on.”

“I make you dinner every single week, and yet you’re complaining about it.”

“You would too if it was always the same,” Emma insisted with a hint of a pout.

“We’ll never know,” Regina pointed out, “because you’ve never cooked for me, just taken advantage of my labor.”

“Oh come on, labor? It can’t be that hard.”

“Says the person too afraid to try,” Regina taunted.

“What, I, uh-”

“One free tip, Ms. Swan. Use a cookbook.”

**  

“It can’t be that hard,” Emma muttered. Except it was. She had already started one (very small!) fire in Snow’s kitchen and broken two dishes, but she was damned if she was going to admit defeat. She was going to make some fucking dinner next week, and today she was going to figure it out.

She’d show Regina that she could do it, and that she appreciated her- Wait, what? No, just the first part. Because she didn’t like, _appreciate_ Regina. Not in a weird or excessive way. People wanted to give their kid’s parent a special evening all the time, right? Yeah. No big deal. Sure.

Okay. Cooking. She could get back on track. What had Regina said? Use a cookbook. She could do that. Where did Snow keep them again?

After pacing around the kitchen for a few moments, she remembered and went over to crouch by the shelf under the edge of the kitchen island. She trailed her fingers along them as she read the spines. Cooking for Beginners? No way, she wasn’t going to do that. Huh, they all seemed to be part of a series--same size, same basic design. Weird. Cooking for Romantic Evenings had her fingers lingering for a long moment, and then she shook herself. The next one was Cooking for Special Occasions. Bingo.

She had it laid on the counter before she realized Regina’s picture was on the cover. What the hell?

She blinked for a moment, taking in the sight of Regina in a charcoal blazer with obvious shoulder pads and hair bigger than she’d ever seen her wear it in person. “Regina sure had style in the 90s,” she mused, then opened the book and started flipping through. Meals for New Year’s. Meals for Valentine’s. Saint Patrick’s, Easter, Memorial Day, Gay Pride ... Gay Pride?!

Without really deciding, she was turning to the page. There was a little box on the first page of the section above the list of recipes with a smiling picture of a rainbow-aproned Regina next to it.

“Gay pride may not seem like the most important holiday to most, but as a lesbian it’s a must-celebrate in my house. Here are some of my tradit-”

As a lesbian- As- As a- lesbian?!

**

"Duh Emma, everybody knows that," Ruby said, shaking her head.

“That Regina publishes cookbooks? ‘Cause there was like a dozen of them and how could she keep that a secret-” Emma was talking a mile a minute.

“I mean, yeah, eighteen years of being the only person with her memories before Henry came along was a long time, and apparently somebody made fun of her cooking, so-” Ruby shook herself. “Wait, no, I mean everybody knows that Regina is a lesbian!”

Emma’s eyes went wide. “Oh my god, don’t say it so loud!”

“Why?”

“Yeah,” Grumpy chimed in from the other end of the counter. “Everybody knows.”

“Every- but- who- I didn’t know!” Emma sputtered.

Ruby reached across the counter and patted her on the shoulder. “You’re not the most observant, Ems.”

**

How she’d managed to make it through the last week while this on edge, let alone cook dinner, Emma didn’t know. Her mind was going a million miles a minute wondering how she hadn’t known about Regina when everyone else did, and how was she going to bring it up now that she did know, and had she cooked this thing right, because it was Regina’s recipe and she would _know_ if it was wrong and, and, and-

“Emma, are you alright?”

“OhmyGodReginaIcan’tbelieveIneverknewyouweregay!” It burst out of her mouth before she could stop it.

Regina blinked, then politely asked, “Pardon?”

“You! And your- your cookbooks,” she sputtered. “And you’re a lesbian!”

Regina raised an eyebrow. “You sound surprised.”

“I _am_ surprised!”

“Really,” Regina said more than asked.

“Yes, really!” Emma had no idea on what planet this was reasonable.

“You didn’t have the faintest idea?” Regina was incredulous.

“No! I mean- god, Regina, you should have said something!”

Regina’s head tilted. “I should have said- Emma, I’ve been dropping hints for months!”

Emma scoffed. “Oh yeah? Like what?”

“Like last week when I said I like to eat pussy and not just lasagna, idiot!”

“What? You never said- oh. Ohhh.” The cool wood of the table felt good on Emma’s hot face. She could only imagine what color she was from blushing.

“Next thing you’ll tell me this isn’t a date,” Regina muttered.

Emma looked up, startled. “A date?”

“Emma we’re having dinner alone and you learned to cook just to make it special.”

Emma just stared at her blankly.

Regina’s face fell. “It’s not a date, is it?”

Suddenly, there was nothing Emma wanted more in the world. “Wait, Regina, I’m sorry. This is just a lot to take in all at once, you know?”

“I do know,” Regina said, her expression soft, and Emma felt- she felt-

Regina went on, “And while I haven’t published a cookbook since before Henry was born, I did realize quite some time ago that you were never going to catch on, so I wrote another one.”

“You did?”

“Mhmm.” Without warning, Regina turned and left the room, and, bewildered, Emma waited for her to return, not really sure what to expect at this point.

When Regina finally reentered the dining room, she was holding a book that matched the size and typography of all the rest of of her cookbooks, and she handed it to Emma.

“Noodles and You: A Guide to Coming out,” Emma read aloud. “What does this have to do with me?”

“Just read the dedication.”

Emma flipped the front cover open and continued to read aloud: “‘To Emma, you’re an idiot,-” Emma snorted and shot Regina a quick look, then went back to reading- “but since I would prefer it if you were _my_ idiot, I wrote this guide for you, to help you come to terms with it all’” She stopped. “Wait, you wrote me a guide to coming out? You think _I’m_ a lesbian?”

Regina raised an eyebrow. “Aren’t you?”

“Well, _yeah_ , but-”

“But?” Regina prompted.

“But I thought I hid it pretty well!”

Regina laughed. “You really don’t.”

For a moment, Emma considered her comeback, but then it hit her and she looked at the book again to be sure. “Hold on… you want me to be _your_ idiot?”

A flicker of panic crossed Regina’s face, but then she straightened her shoulders. “I wasn’t expecting to be with you when you read it.”

Emma snorted a little laugh. “Guess not. But you do mean it- You want to, like, date me, right?”

“You certainly know how to woo a woman, Miss Swan.”

“I totally do!”

“Prove it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google docs doesn't like to play nice with AO3, so the spacing is messed up. We're going to try to get it right by Ch3.

“I’ll show her ‘woo a woman,’” Emma thought smugly as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her black button-front shirt was crisp and hugged her in all the right ways, just like her dark blue jeans. She had an awesome date planned--with no cooking, thank you very much--and she was totally going to sweep Regina off her feet!

She grabbed her blazer off the chair and the flowers from the vase and headed to the door.

  
**

Her confidence lasted exactly long enough for Regina to open the door in a slinky black dress with a wide V neckline that hung off her shoulders and dipped down low enough to show just a hint of cleavage. Emma gaped at her, suddenly forgetting how to talk, or even breathe. Had Regina always been this hot without her even noticing?

She was half-aware of the self-satisfied look on Regina’s face, and she guessed she was currently giving her the reaction she’d hoped for, but she was too entranced by the smooth contours of her collarbones. God, Emma loved collarbones, and Regina’s were just perfect. Suddenly, all she could think of was how much she’d like to-

“By the way you’re staring, I assume you approve of my outfit?” Regina teased, cutting her off mid-thought. “The flowers are lovely, by the way,” she added, taking them as Emma’s mouth continued to move but no sound came out.

Emma was still standing in front of the open door willing herself to speak when Regina came back with them in a vase to set on the table in the entryway.

“You’re adorable,” the queen chuckled, and kissed her on the cheek as she stepped out onto the doorstep beside her.

It was enough of a shock to jolt her out of it. “Thanks,” she murmured.

“Let’s go to dinner,” Regina said.

  
**

Emma got her groove back as she drove them to the one nice restaurant in all of Storybrooke. Looking at the road instead of Regina definitely helped.

She managed to give her name for the reservation and get seated across from Regina and then she just broke into a big, silly grin.  
  
“What?” 

“I’m on a date! With you!” she nearly squeaked with excitement.  
  
“Emma, this is our second date.”

“Yeah but this one happened on purpose!"

Regina laughed a rich, full laugh. “That it did.”

  
**

Emma looked up from slurping her spaghetti noodles loudly to see Regina staring at her in mild horror.

“What?” she asked. “This is how they eat them in Japan. It signals to the host that the noodles are delicious.”

“We’re not in Japan, dear.”

“Right. Um-” She thought fast. “Well did you know that October is National Noodle Month?”

“I can’t say that I did, no.”

Emma smiled. Now they were getting somewhere. “Did you know that there are over six hundred different shapes of pasta?”

“Quite a few more than I thought, but Emma-”

“And there’s a noodle museum in Japan?” she went on, rattling them off fast now to try to keep a flow.

“Emma!” Regina said, more sharply, stopping her. “Did you Google facts about noodles to study for this date?”

Emma shrugged. “I didn’t know what we could talk about and, well, you like noodles.”

“Emma, we talk all the time, for hours, about all kinds of things.”

“Yeah, but this is different. I wasn’t sure what you like.”

“I like you, Emma.”

“Yeah?” She smiled uncertainly.

“Yes,” Regina said firmly, reaching across the table to squeeze Emma’s hand.

They ate quietly for a few moments, smiling at each other.

“Is that a crib sheet up your sleeve?”

**

As they were leaving the restaurant, they found themselves at the door at the same time as Ruby and Maleficent.

“Hey Rubes, what’cha doin’?” Emma asked jovially.

Ruby’s eyes narrowed and she gestured between herself and Maleficent.

“What?” Emma asked, tilting her head in confusion.

“Have a lovely evening, ladies,” Regina said and hustled her outside.

Once they were a little ways away, Regina explained, “They’re on a date.”

“What? Like-” and she gestured between the two of them.

“Yes!”

“Ruby is gay?!”

“Yes, dear.”

“Huh. Who knew?”

“Everybody, dear.”

They walked a few more steps. "Does it seem to you like this town has an unusually high number of lesbians per capita?"

Regina shrugged. "Not really, no."

“Yeah, ok,” Emma agreed. Then she shook herself. There was wooing to do!

  
**

“Malice for thirsty girl parts,” Regina half-shouted over the music.

Emma had taken her out dancing, because some body contact in controlled circumstances was always a good way to get to know somebody better, but now Regina was- telling her about her special bits? No, it couldn’t be.

“What?” she half-shouted back.

“Mal was my first girlfriend,” Regina said, louder now. “Did you know that?”

“No,” Emma said. She didn’t know why Regina was telling her that. Was she comparing them? Did Emma not stack up? Was-

“Just, running into her reminded me of it,” Regina explained, moving closer so that she didn’t have to shout. “I’m really happy to see her so happy with Ruby. She’s a good person. They both are.”

Emma just nodded, because she was suddenly acutely aware of Regina’s body pressed against hers, and the smell of her perfume, and their breasts half-pressed together, and-

“Can I kiss you?” she blurted out.

“Here?” Regina asked. Emma’s heart sank. Regina didn’t want to be seen kissing her. “When I have such a nice couch at home?”

  
**

As they walked up to Regina’s house, Emma made sure to stealthily pull her noodle cheat sheet from her sleeve and tuck it into that useless mini-pocket of her jeans, just in case. What had she even been thinking? She was sure Regina was not going to let her live that one down anytime soon.

All thoughts of noodles were quickly abandoned, however, when Regina led the way inside. Emma followed her into the study, and couldn’t help the goofy grin that spread across her face, as she realized she was about to kiss Regina.

“Cider?” Regina offered.

“Got anything stronger?” Emma asked, still grinning.

Regina laughed at the reminder of the night they’d met. “Any particular intoxicant you’d like?”

“Now that I think about it, you’re pretty intoxicating all by yourself.”

Regina raised an impressed eyebrow. “Smooth talker,” she complimented as she came over to sit beside her on the couch.

“I mean it,” Emma said, suddenly achingly earnest.

Regina turned to her, her expression soft. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. I kind of can’t get over how lucky I am. To get to kiss you, and- other things.” That was verging on too much for a second date, and Emma leaned forward quickly to get to the kissing- and bonked her forehead right into Regina’s.

“Ow, sorry! I- Uh- Let me just- Ow-” That was their noses.

“Hold still, Ms. Swan,” Regina said, her hands coming up to cup Emma’s cheeks.

“Sorry! Ugh, of course I’d mess it up when you’re so special!” Emma pouted.

“Yeah, I need to kiss you now,” Regina said.

And then she was. For all it should have been unsexy, what with the tight grip and slight throbbing of her face, Regina’s mouth was a revelation, soft but insistent, and Emma was just about to part her lips and seek out her tongue when Regina pulled back.

“Not that I’m complaining,” Emma said, dazed, “but what brought that on?”

“You, liking me so much.”

“Well in that case, let me tell you how much I like- mmph.” Regina shut her up with her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

When Emma arrived at Regina’s for family dinner the following week, she let herself in as had become her habit over the past few months, then quickly noticed two things that were very much out of the ordinary. First, Henry was nowhere to be seen, and second, one end of the dining room table was laden with every kind of alcohol Emma knew existed, and some she’d never even heard of before.

“Uh, Regina?” she called.

“Henry’s off at a sleepover for the night,” Regina explained, coming in from the kitchen with yet more booze. “So I thought perhaps tonight, for our third date, we could do something a little different after dinner.”

“Get shitfaced?” Emma asked, incredulous.

Regina chuckled and shook her head. “No, I’m working on a new project, and I thought you could help me. I think it’ll be fun, but dinner first.” She winked. “I made lasagna.”

**

“Come here and try the Carpet Muncher,” Regina called from the dining room.

“Excuse me?” Emma’s voice went up high. She was in the kitchen cleaning up--it was the least she could do since Regina had cooked, especially now that they were _dating_ and all--and she was sure she’d just heard that completely wrong, like in the bar with “girl parts.”

“Carpet Muncher,” Regina repeated as Emma entered the dining room. She was holding up a shot glass filled with a creamy pink liquid, topped with shredded toasted coconut. “I need you to tell me if it’s good or not.”

“What exactly is this project you’re working on?” Emma asked, eyeing the vast amount of alcohol again as she took the shot glass from Regina. “Because right now it looks a lot like Operation ‘Get Emma drunk off her ass’.”

Regina laughed and shook her head. “I’m working on a cocktail recipe book. It was always intended to be the last book in my series, but then Henry came along and I kept putting it off. But now that I have an adult to help me taste test,” she trailed off, looking at Emma expectantly.

Emma quickly tasted the shot. “Well, this one’s good,” she confirmed. She only drank a little, because she could already foresee there were going to be a lot more drinks coming, and she wasn’t quite ready for Regina to see her at her sloppiest just yet.

Regina was already busy mixing up two shots of another drink. “I call this one the Bean Flicker,” she said offhandedly as she held up the mocha coloured shot.

Emma was glad she hadn’t been drinking it or she would have choked. “I’m sorry, what?”

“It has a coffee liqueur base,” Regina explained.

“But, Bean Flicker? Do you even know what that-” She stopped. “Actually, nevermind. Cheers!”

**

Several tastings later, Emma could feel a familiar warm buzz humming along her nerves, with a little extra tingle down low that she always got these days just from being around Regina. She was far from drunk, but they’d moved from the dining room to the den with a serving tray of Regina’s test shots, so they could be more comfortable--and intimate, with increasingly long stretches of kissing between each taste test.

“What’s this one?” Emma asked, as Regina handed her another shot. The glass contained a small amount of some sort of amber alcohol, covered in a mountain of whipped cream and topped with a cherry.

“It doesn’t have a name yet. I was hoping you could help me with that?” She looked hopeful, and god she was beautiful, and -

“Emma?”

“Right, sorry.” Emma pulled the cherry off the top and took a drink, recognizing the taste of Amaretto and vodka right away. As she licked the remaining whipped cream off of the cherry pensively, trying to come up with an appropriate name, she couldn’t help but notice the smirk on Regina’s face. “What?”

“You have whipped cream all over your lips,” Regina said, laughing. She moved to wipe the substance away with her hand, but then thought better of it, leaning in to lick it off of Emma’s lips instead.

“Muff diver,” Emma muttered.

“Pardon me?”

“The shot. Let’s call it a Muff Diver. Because, you know-” she motioned to her lips- “gets on your face.”

“Muff Diver,” Regina repeated.

“What?” She tried her best to look innocent. It definitely was not like she had Googled LGBTQ slang on her phone while Regina was in the bathroom, or anything.

“Alright, Muff Diver it is. What about this one?” Regina asked, picking up another shot glass and handing it to Emma. “It needs a name, too.”

Emma surveyed the shot carefully. “Well, it’s orange,” she observed. “Like your sister’s hair,” Her nose wrinkled. “Ew, why am I thinking about your sis- anyway, ginger, so- oh! How about Ginger Beer? Because it’s queer!”

Regina raised an eyebrow but couldn’t help laughing at Emma’s enthusiasm. “Ginger Beer is already a thing, dear. And this isn’t beer _or_ ginger. It’s an ounce of Apple Crown Royal and an ounce of Fireball.”

“Seriously? We should just call it the Regina then, because it’s so you.”

Regina gave her a soft smile and she was just about to lean in to kiss her again when- “Oh! That reminds me!” She jumped up from the couch and headed back to the dining room.

Emma tasted the shot as she watched her go, wondering what she had gone to get. When Regina returned, she was carrying a single shot, which was layered with an inch of a golden yellow liquid over an inch of red.

“What’s that, a Tequila Sunrise?” Emma asked.

“Not quite. It’s vodka and pineapple juice, poured over grenadine. I call it the Blonde Sheriff, because it looks like you.”

Emma couldn’t help but giggle and feel special as she took the shot glass from her hand. She barely even got a taste before sputtering, “Jesus, Regina, that’s strong!”

Regina smiled, clearly proud of her creation. “I used to play a little drinking drinking game by myself, where I took a shot for every innuendo I dropped during a family dinner that went right over your head. I kept a mental tally.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t end up with alcohol poisoning!”

“Honestly, so am I,” she confessed.  

**

“You know, Emma, there’s only one thing that would really cap off this evening right,” Regina almost purred as she swirled her tongue around the spoon of ice cream in her mouth.

“Sprinkles? ‘Cause I think they’re overrated but if you want-” They had gone through every alcoholic combination Regina had wanted to test, mostly in tiny sips, and then decided it was probably good to cut the booze with some dessert. Emma was sober enough to drive home now but kind of inclined to ask if she could crash here since it was so late.

“No, not sprinkles.”

“Hot fudge?”

“No. Emma-” she broke in before Emma could suggest caramel. “Some good old fashioned sex in my bed.”

Emma blinked. “Is that like Sex on the Beach?  With, uh, marshmallow for a pillow?”

“That’s disgusting,” Regina said with a shudder.

“It is?”

“Yes! Your sweet tooth is out of control. Marshmallow?” Regina shook herself. “We’re getting off topic.”

“Right, okay, what is a Sex in my Bed, then?”

“Sex. In my bed.”

“Right, that’s what I said.”

“Let’s,” and Regina gestured between them, “go,” fingers walking, “to my,” pointing to herself, “bed,” she leaned her face on her hands like a pillow, “and have sex” and her fingers curled like- oh. OH.


	4. Chapter 4

As the bedroom door closed behind them, Emma felt a case of nerves well up. They’d been playful, their way up the stairs peppered with little kisses, but that little click of the latch had the weight of the moment settling on her shoulders. They were going to have sex. She was going to have sex with  _ Regina _ . Regina, who was so beautiful and sexy and perfect and god, she said she loved to eat pussy and what if Emma wasn’t good enough in return and-

“Where’d you go?” Regina asked, cupping her face with one gentle hand. 

Emma met her eyes and just melted. “Hiii.”

“Hi,” Regina said back, then leaned in to kiss her. Emma sank into it, because she loved Regina’s mouth, and fuck- Regina’s mouth was going to be on her- She moaned into the kiss.

The little pleased “Nnh” from Regina in response had Emma kissing more intently, lips and tongue and pulling their bodies close together. 

She realized Regina had been guiding them across the room only when her legs touched the bed and she was startled out of the kiss. 

“Okay?” Regina asked.

“So much more than okay,” she breathed. “Can I?” she asked, her hands poised at the hem of Regina’s sweater. 

“You can if I can,” Regina said with a smile.

Then they were peeling away clothes, kissing collarbone and neck, sternum and bicep, belly and ribs, until they were in nothing but underwear. Emma got a good look at Regina in matching black lace bra and panties and was torn between being wildly turned on and self-conscious about her own mismatched cotton undies. She hadn’t been expecting this. 

But in the next moment Regina had one knee up on the bed and was reaching out for her hand to coax her along, and she definitely wanted to focus on that instead, eagerly following her onto the bed. 

The next thing Emma knew, she was on her back with Regina pressed on top of her, and the weight of her was just right, solid but not like she was trapped, and her kisses were impossibly better like this, insistent and hot and if this was this good Emma was going to straight-up die when they got completely naked. 

Soon their hands were roaming over each other, exploratory and unhurried, learning every curve and plane, the firmness of muscle and the softness of skin. Emma was almost embarrassed how much she wanted this, until Regina shifted and their thighs slotted together and she felt hot wetness through those black lace panties that said the wanting was mutual. She moaned into Regina’s mouth and dropped both hands to her perfect ass, urging her to rock against her.

Now it was Regina’s turn to moan--and grind her hips against her for several long moments. Then she pulled back a little. Emma was just about to complain at the loss of contact when Regina waved her hand and they were both completely naked and her mouth went completely dry because all of the moisture needed to be elsewhere. Regina’s breasts were in her face, with perfect, taut little nipples, and her hands were cupping them before she could even think it.

Regina’s “Mm!” sounded startled.

“Okay?”

“Very okay.”

“Good. How ‘bout my mouth?”

“I like your mouth but wha- oh!” she exclaimed when Emma clarified that she meant on her nipples by wrapping her lips around one.

“Should I stop?” Emma murmured around it.

“Don’t you dare,” Regina insisted, tangling fingers in her hair to keep her there. 

Emma hummed happily and started sucking, bringing up her hand to roll the other nipple between her fingertips.

Soon Regina’s hips were working against her thigh again. Emma’s hand was sliding over her hip because she needed to get her fingers in that slickness when Regina pulled back again.

“You’re awfully greedy,” she teased.

“Greedy!” Emma pouted. “I just- I need, you know- to do the thing.”

“Emma Swan, you said ‘muff diver’ with a straight face earlier and now you’re squeamish?”

“My face is very queer, thank you. You should come sit on it.”

“That’ll do,” Regina chuckled. “But not yet.”

Emma had just long enough to whine, “But-” before Regina was sliding down her body and oh- OH. Regina’s mouth felt so good on her neck, her collarbone, her sternum, and then when her lips slid around a nipple all Emma could do was hold on and moan. Waves of pleasure swept through her as Regina sucked lightly, then traded nipples and fluttered her tongue, then sucked hard, then nipped with her teeth. She went back and forth, back and forth, and before long Emma was ready to plead for more just as Regina returned to moving down her body.

Any last trace of Emma’s buzz from the alcohol earlier had worn off completely by the time Regina began pressing kisses to her inner thighs, but it was replaced by a whole new kind of buzz as she realized just how close Regina was getting to where she was slick and aching to be touched. She was glad Regina was too focused on what she was doing to notice the grin that was forming on her face--until she looked up and grinned back, then took a long, slow swipe with her tongue. 

“God,” Emma moaned, her eyes nearly rolling back in her head as Regina gave a series of slow, long licks - tasting her, exploring her.

“It’s Your Majesty,” Regina teased, then put her mouth back where they both wanted it. 

Regina settled herself down lower, wrapping her arms around Emma’s thighs, and in turn Emma laced her fingers through silky dark hair, trying not to immediately fuck her face. She was so damn good at this, like she was reading Emma’s mind, switching from slow strokes to quick flicking as Emma’s need grew, always on the edge between not enough and too much. 

When she released one thigh and pushed two fingers inside, Emma hissed, “Fuck!”

“What’s that? You want me to fuck you?” Regina prodded playfully.

“I do now,” Emma breathed, and when Regina’s thrusts started coming hard and deep she lost all pretense not to appear too needy and began rocking her hips to meet her.

God, this felt so good. Regina felt so good. Regina was so good at this. Regina was going to make her come. She was going to come in Regina’s mouth. She was going to come in  _ Regina’s _ -

The hotness of it pushed her over the edge and she shuddered and saw stars. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i (angstbot) am travelling next week so we may not make Ch5 on time next Sunday, but we'll get it to you as soon as possible after that!


	5. Chapter 5

****

“God- fuck- Regina- I- c’mere-” Emma babbled, panting and sweaty and tingling and full of adoration for this woman. Reaching down, she cupped her face in both hands and coaxed her to move back up her body.

Regina’s chuckle was both musical and dirty, but she went along readily enough, settling on top of Emma again just right and kissing her soundly. Emma lost herself in it for long moments, because damn, her mouth was so hot and nimble and had felt so fucking good between her legs and oh-

She coaxed Regina off of her and over onto her back, then pressed on top. 

“Hello, dear,” the queen said, voice huskier than usual with desire.

“Hi,” Emma breathed, and kissed her slow and deep and hungry. 

“Wow,” Regina murmured when Emma finally pulled away to kiss down onto her chin and along her jaw.

“I’m just getting started,” Emma said, pressing hot, open kisses to her neck now.

“Oh yeah?” she challenged.

“Yeah. There’s so much more of you to worship,” she explained around a mouthful of collarbone. 

“Worship?” Regina asked as she arched her back in suggestion, her chuckle turning into a gasp as Emma’s fingers found a nipple again. 

“Yes,” Emma insisted. She sucked the other nipple into her mouth now and went quiet for a few moments--except for the moans low in her throat at how good it felt to touch her. When she pulled her mouth away to trade sides, she explained, “You’re so fucking perfect, and I wanna make everything perfect for you.”

Regina didn’t answer, but she did cup her cheek, and Emma looked up to see a soft expression on her face. Oh yeah, she was definitely in love with this woman. 

She spent long moments adoring Regina’s breasts--sucking a nipple here and stroking her cheek against a soft curve there, biting and kissing, pinching and nuzzling. She felt so good against her fingertips, on her skin, in her mouth, and her little hums and gasps and moans were so hot that Emma wanted to keep touching her like this forever. 

Until Regina reached for one of her hands and guided it down her body and between her legs where she was absolutely soaked. Emma moaned around the nipple in her mouth and started kissing her way down her body in the next moment. 

“Going to show me how queer your face is?” Regina teased, but when Emma looked up she had that soft look again.  

“Yes,” she said, almost fierce. She knew that she could be oblivious a lot, but every fiber of her being was focused on Regina right now--specifically, making Regina feel spectacular right now. She kissed her ribs and belly, hipbones and muscular thighs, and then settled with a happy sigh between her legs.

But as desperately as they both wanted it, she didn’t touch her yet. This was too special, too important to rush. She pressed a slow, sweet kiss to the inside of her thigh, and another, and a nuzzle, working her way up slowly, methodically. She could feel the tension of need in Regina’s body, but didn’t hurry, until she was kissing where her leg met her body and then her mouth met hot slickness that had her moaning just as much as Regina.

It was hard not to smile too much to keep going, but Emma managed as she kept getting to know Regina’s body, exploring the shape and softness of her, all traces of her usual distraction gone. Just when it was going to be too much waiting for both of them, her tongue started making slow, easy, flat strokes directly on Regina’s clit.

“Good girl,” the queen sighed.

Emma looked up at her with adoration, but kept tonguing her steadily, if no longer quite slowly. Before long it was more like a flutter, curling her tongue on Regina’s clit at the top of the stroke, pulling a “Yes!” from her throat.

The firm little clit felt so good under her tongue, and the slick hotness felt so good all over her face, and the way Regina was tensing and twitching like it was hard to keep still was so good, and Emma was wrapping her arms around her thighs now to make sure all of it kept going exactly like that. 

“Fuck me,” Regina insisted suddenly, and it was so hot that Emma was moaning even as she released one leg to bring her fingers around and press inside in one smooth motion. Hearing Regina’s “Nnnh!” was nearly as good as feeling the way she rippled around her fingers, and Emma started a slow, full motion, pulling out to the tips and then pressing knuckle-deep. 

Soon she was moving faster, but still going just as deep, her rhythm a counterpoint to the fluttering of her tongue, and Regina was gasp-moan-murmuring “Yes- yes- yes-” God, making her feel amazing was so good, and she didn’t think it could get any better than this. 

Until Regina said, “More- please- three fingers- fill me up.” 

The moan Regina made when Emma did as she was asked seemed to start all the way down at her clit, it was so deep, and fuck, Emma was going to come right along with her if she didn’t stop being so hot. Her hips were twitching hard now, and Emma wrapped her lips around her clit and sucked as she fucked her fast and deep, wanting to send her flying over the edge.

Regina became a perfect arc of taut muscle as she came, crying out long and low. 

When Emma crawled up to lay beside her, propped up on one elbow and just looking at how beautiful she was all sweaty and well-fucked, she wanted to see it again, and again, every day forever.

“Hello, my darling,” Regina said, reaching up to cup her face and coax her down for a slow, easy kiss.

“Hi,” Emma breathed, amazed at her luck. Then she snuggled up and sighed happily.

“Guess we settled that, huh?” Regina asked.

Emma pulled back a little to look at her, blinking in confusion. “Settled what?”

“We are both definitely queer.”


End file.
